This invention relates generally to the field of mail processing and tracking equipment, and in particular to an improved electronic mail tracking system having automatic zip code break marking capability.
Various machines for automatically processing mail pieces at high speed are finding increasing wide spread use in commercial and governmental institutions. Such mail piece processing systems, for example, mail sorting, tracking and bar code application systems, typically include an envelope stacking apparatus to secure the mail pieces in a stacked position to facilitate manual removal of processed mail pieces from the system. The stacked mail pieces are manually or automatically removed from the stack and/or bound by an operator. In some mail processing systems, the mail pieces are typically grouped according to zip codes, and it is desirable that each zip code group be removed from the stacker and bound separately. By doing so, mail rates can be reduced.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for tracking and stacking mail pieces at high speed and automatically marking the first mail piece in each zip code group to facilitate removal of mail grouped according to zip code from the stack.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for automatically marking of mail piece zip code groups which is reliable and inexpensive to maintain and operate.
The above objects and advantages, among others, are provided by the apparatus and method for automatically tracking mail pieces, marking zip code breaks, and stacking mail pieces disclosed herein. In one embodiment, the invention includes a mail piece tracker in which successive photosensors track the position of each respective mail piece, and control circuitry activates a marker solenoid in response to the photosensors to mark selected mail pieces.
In accordance with one embodiment, apparatus is provided for tracking and marking objects transported along a transport path including means for tracking the position of the objects and generating position signals indicative of the position of the objects in the transport path. In addition, means are provided for receiving control signals, and a marking means is provided for marking a surface with a mark suitable for indicating a zip break, together with mounting means positioned in proximity to the transport path for movably mounting the marking means such that the marking means can be automatically positioned. Means for acting on the marking means are provided to position the marking means between a first position in which the marker means can contact a passing object in the transport path, and a second position in which the marking means cannot contact the passing object in the transport path. Control means controls the means for acting to position the marker in the first position to mark a selected passing object in response to the position signals and the control signals, and to position the marker in the second position in response to the position signals.